


A Barrel and a Heap

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Barry and Iris love singing to baby Nora.





	A Barrel and a Heap

Barry Allen wakes up from one of his nightmares to find that Iris isn’t sleeping next to him. He tiptoes into the nursery to find her rocking a two week old Nora to sleep as she wails at the top of her lungs. Frustrated but hoping this will work, Iris starts to sing.

 _I love you a bushel and a peck_  
_A bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck_  
_A hug around the neck and a barrel and a heap_  
_A barrel and a heap and I'm talkin' in my sleep about you._

Still, Nora continues to fuss softly.

“Shh, Nora, that always works, please stop fussing and go to sleep, my sweet girl.” Iris whispers, kissing the little girl on the forehead.

“I can take her.” Barry offers, stepping into the room.

“Babe, are you sure? It’s late, and you go back to work tomorrow.”

Barry smiles softly. “It’s nothing, I can’t sleep anyway. You go back to bed. I’ll stay with Nora.”

“Okay. I love you, Bear.”

“I love you.”

A moment later Nora starts fussing again, and Barry rocks her back and forth.

“What’s got you so fussy, huh, Nora Bear? What is it?” He coos, holding her close.

Nora stops fussing and Barry smiles. “Hmmm, I guess you just wanted Daddy to hold you.”

Nora looks at him with wide eyes and what he swears is a tiny smile.

“Sweetheart, it’s four in the morning, you’ve got to go to sleep.”

Nora seems to answer her father with a gurgle.

“Okay my angel, lets try the song again, huh?”

 _I love you a bushel and a peck_  
_A bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck_  
_A hug around the neck and a barrel and a heap_  
_A barrel and a heap and I'm talkin' in my sleep about you._

Barry smiles when he sees that Nora has fallen asleep.

“Sleep with the angels, alright, Nora Bear. Daddy loves you.” he whispers, pressing a kiss to her little cheek.

Barry crawls into bed almost immediately upon returning to the master bedroom.

“Is she asleep?” Iris mumbles sleepily.

“Yeah, she is. Finally. She loves to fight sleep.”

“Thank you.”’

“For what, Iris?”

Iris smiles “For being such a good daddy to Nora. And for being the best husband in the world.”

Barry kisses her on the cheek and smiles. “The pleasure is all mine.” He says, wrapping an arm around the small of her back as she curls into his side, grateful for these little moments

XXX

Iris wakes up to the soft fusses of Nora’s tiny voice over the baby monitor.

“Hi angel, it’s just the two of us this morning, Daddy went back to work today.” Iris says, scooping up Nora and peppering her cheeks with kisses.

When Nora starts crying, Iris frowns.

“What’s up, baby girl? You hungry? I was hoping that you would let Mommy have her coffee before you needed to eat, but it doesn’t look like that’s the case. I know it’s decaf now, but your mama still loves her coffee.”

Iris smiles when Nora finally latches on, sucking a little more eagerly than she has before.

“You get your appetite from your father, don’t you, my angel?” She says, pressing a kiss the little girl’s tiny forehead.

Iris dresses Nora in a tiny pink onesie that is decorated with dozens of tiny gold lightning bolts, a gift from her Uncle Wally. Despite the little girl  having hazel eyes, there’s a greenness to them that resembles her father’s. Nora’s wide- eyed gaze brings a smile to her mother’s lips.

“Let’s take some pictures of you to send you your daddy. I bet he misses you bunches and bunches, Nugget. He loves you so much, almost as much as I do.”

Iris takes a picture and smiles, writing out the caption to send it to Barry. _We miss you and her eyes are looking particularly green today._ It reads. Iris is surprised when instead of a text back come her husband she gets a FaceTime call.

“Look Nora,  it’s your daddy, say hi.” Iris coos, waving her daughter’s little hand at the camera.

Barry grins. “Hi Nora Bear, are you being a good girl for your mommy? I miss you.”  
Iris smiles “Oh she’s always good, an absolute angel, isn’t that right, Nora?”

“God Iris, I miss her so much. I wish I didn’t have to be back at work so soon, I could stay cooped up in the house with you two for weeks, I swear.”  
“We could sing her song? I bet that would cheer you right up. Plus, she really loves it when we sing to her.

“What do you think, Nora Bear? Do you want to Mommy and I to sing you your song?” Barry asks the little girl, grinning when she gurgles back at him and they start singing to her.

 _I love you a bushel and a peck_  
A bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck  
_A hug around the neck and a barrel and a heap_  
_A barrel and a heap and I'm talkin' in my sleep about you_.

“Okay, baby girl. Daddy has to go back to work now, but I love you. I’ll see you soon, alright? I love you, Iris.” Barry says.

“Love you  too, Bear. We’ll see you soon.” The rest of the day passes quickly and before they know it, Barry walks through the door to greet them.

“There’s my little angel, my goodness did I miss you, sweet girl. Oh you’re so big, yes you are.” Barry says, scooping Nora up and showering her with a thousand kisses.

“Don’t I get any kisses, Babe?” Iris teases in.

Barry chuckles. “Silly me, of course you do, you are the best wife in the whole world after all.”

“Mmm, I really missed you today. It’s awfully lonely taking care of Nora without you, she sleeps most of the day, so I’m all alone.”

“Well I’m here now, and I want to know everything, what did I miss?”

“Not much, just that our little girl likes to eat her fists a little too much. She also apparently gets her appetite from you, by the way?

“Well, she’s a speedster, you can’t expect much else from her?”

“God, she is so adorable, I swear she looks more and more like you every day, Bear.”

“Well _I_ think she looks exactly like you, the spitting image.”  
“But she’s got your eyes and nose, not to mention your adorable dimples. She loves to smile.”  
“I think that’s because she is just the happiest baby in the word.”  
“Yeah, she is, we did pretty good with her, didn’t we, Bear.”  
Barry gins. “Oh yeah, the best. She’s absolutely incredible.” He says, wrapping his arms around Iris and tapping Nora’s little nose. Sometimes being a CSI turned superhero was absolutely crazy, but he was one hundred percent sure that his girls made it all worth it.


End file.
